This Is What You Haven't Been Told
by Orchid Falls
Summary: Twenty facts that Shibusen holds and will never tell. Various characters.


**Disclaimer: **It's not mine and all that jazz.

* * *

**This Is What You Haven't Been Told**

I – Maka never stopped loving her Papa, even though it may seem otherwise. What Spirit doesn't know, and Maka will never tell, is that she spent far too many days waking up in anticipation; heart beating heavy and fingers crossed tight, waiting by the front door for a man who never arrived. She refuses to wait for anyone any longer; she knows that waiting gets you nowhere.

II – Kim actually finds Ox's crush on her kind of endearing. She only acts the opposite because in the end she doesn't want to bruise his heart and she can't risk him finding out the truth about her. To counter this she tells herself that he really is just that embarrassing.

III - Sid's proudest achievement when he was alive was allowing Black Star the chance that he needed to grow up, untainted, by the rest of his family; even now that he's dead it's not something that he ever regrets, not even when he sees Black Star's lips twist in anger and fire spark hatred in the boy's eyes. It's just the kind of man that Sid was, and still is, even if he's no longer breathing.

VI – Marie never stopped loving Stein. She thinks she would be quite happy not marrying him even, so long as they got to stay side by side, her hand warm in his. She would have to choose the décor for their house though; there are only so many times she can drink out of a beaker and not wonder if she's being slowly poisoned from the inside out.

V – Patti actually believes that she's by far the sanest out of their small trio, the glue that holds them together in a crisis.

VI – Crona doesn't miss Medusa. There are still nightmares and moments when her voice rings clear, tight and strung with disappointment, heavy in Crona's head, threatening to break it apart. There is a niggling memory though, one tucked far away; the warmth of a smile, lips heavy and full, Medusa's voice round and filled with nothing but pleasing approval.

VII – Death the Kid has a huge secret love for soap operas, which is entirely Liz's fault for making him sit there and watch them until his eyes were dry and he actually began to care whether Melissa would ever be able to see through Tom's cheating, corruptible ways. There is no distracting them when the clock turns seven. This is just one more reason why Patti knows she's by far the one with the most sanity.

VIII – Yumi dislikes Spirit. It isn't because he's foolish and incorrigible and can't seem to get a handle on certain emotions and is far too dramatic in every way possible. Secretly, it's because of all the girls' hearts she's seen him break, her own sorry one included. Not that he need ever know.

IX – The best cup of coffee that Joe ever tasted was actually an instant brand that Marie made him one Sunday morning out of a simple, chipped blue mug. One day, he thinks he'll tell her.

X – Secretly, as in he will never admit it out loud; Black Star thinks Maka kicks some pretty good ass. She could even rival him one day... if he didn't have Tsubaki.

XI – Spirit isn't an idiot. He knows what's going on between Maka and Soul (even if the kids don't know themselves), and he's pretty sure he knows how it will all end up at some point. Not that he likes to think about that. He has faith in his daughter and he maybe, kind of, even likes Soul. He knows his will be the only broken heart once they get their act together, he can already hear it cracking.

XII – Nygus can still feel Sid's heart beat in his chest if she closes her eyes, palm flat against his cool skin, and remembers not to breathe.

XIII – If Soul wasn't a weapon, despite what others think (his family included), he would not be a pianist. He thinks that he'd like to travel, walk around and see the world and maybe discover something along the way.

XIV – Jacqueline wakes up far too often from nightmares once they return. Her heart flutters in her chest and she feels cold all over when she thinks about how far they went and how far she would go, again and again for the sake of her partner. Kim's hand is always warm and heat when she creeps into her room and lies down beside her, tired eyes and lips that stretch into a crinkled smile. What terrifies her the most is that Jacqueline knows she would do it all over again, follow Kim and cut through that moral line in a heartbeat.

XV – Justin was twelve when he started listening to music to drown out the constant whispers that surrounded his attempt to become a death scythe – and on his own. Ironically, he started to really perfect lip reading about the time the whispers started saying that he really could, now the ear buds have just become a bad habit.

XVI – Tsubaki likes to cook traditional meals for her new family. She likes the smells of home and the smiles on her friends' faces when they try their first bite. She likes the memory of rolling thick dumplings between her fingers, hearing the sizzle of rice start to pop, and the clean, crisp slice of vegetables settle beneath her hands. Just the way her brother always taught her. Black Star knows better than to distract her when she's in the kitchen.

XVII – Kilik thinks he and the twins would actually be pretty damn impressive and remarkable in their year and maybe even the history books, if not for the fact that they share it with some real eccentrics and oddballs.

XVIII - Ox would have died for Kim, there's no question about it. The pain he felt the moment she stabbed him was nothing compared to the feeling he had when he thought she had left Shibusen forever.

XIX – Stein remembers a time when he didn't dream of snakes and cold words and hot lips pressed against his ear. Simpler times when his head didn't feel split into pieces and there were just the daydreams of a cool knife sliding against pale, hot flesh beneath his fingers. One day he'll get his hands on Medusa.

XX – Shinigami can think of far worse places to be stuck for the rest of eternity. It's the fear of it all being taken away from him that keeps even a Death God awake at night.

**End**

* * *

Comments and crit are always appreciated.


End file.
